There's No Such Thing as Paradise
by Erydia
Summary: For Team 7, Sakura was always the weakest member, even after Sasuke comes back. However, when Sakura starts acting strange and a familiar stranger enters the village, hidden secrets and untold stories are finally revealed. As a new adventure for the Rookie 9 begins, will things ever be the same again? -Crossover between Naruto, Mabinogi, and Vindictus. Pairing: SakuraxAodhan
1. Story Summary and Info

There's No Such Thing as Paradise

By: Erydia

Full Summary and Info:

For Team 7, Sakura Haruno has always been the weakest member of their group despite all the training that she's done. After Sasuke returned from the Itachi incident, things have been quiet even with Akatsuki on the move. However, when Sakura starts acting strange and a familiar stranger arrives in the village, secrets are revealed and a new adventure begins.

**Before this story officially starts, I need to let you guys know a few things:**

** First of all, I'll TRY to update this story often, since I pretty much failed that with my other story(I intend to finish that one day, seriously.) However, don't expect it to be once every week. Maybe in the first few chapters it MIGHT be like that, but not always. This is due to how complex this story is going to be, so I have to set things straight as each chapter goes by.**

** Second of all, this story is a crossover of a few things. The setting is going to be in Naruto Shippuden, but some things(if not all) will also take place in Mabinogi AND Vindictus, including the real world :) . So, because of the different settings and storyline, this story will probably be a long one, if I really get serious with this story anyways(stay with me guys!)**

** Third of all, I KNOW I'll need support and encouragement with this story. I know with my past tries with fanfiction didn't go that far, and did not last too long. So I admire the people who actually update their stories with several chapters, especially long ones. If I didn't update the story for awhile, then please remind me by sending me a pm or commenting on this story. If I get reminded, it'll definitely put me back on track. I thank you guys very much if you help me out with this :)**

** Now, I am working on chapter one, and so that chapter will come soon. I'm not sure if I can actually come up with really long chapters like others do here, but I will try my best :)**

** Well, that's all for now. All Fav's, follows, hits, comments, etc etc will be VERY appreciated! :D**

** -Erydia**


	2. Chapter One

There's No Such Thing as Paradise

By: Erydia

Chapter One

"**Sakura..."**

Sakura opened her eyes, looking at the darkness around her.

"**Sakura...danger..."**

Sakura looked up, and saw a woman with long, dark black hair and fair skin in front of her. She wore a white gown and had black wings, with some of the feathers flowing freely behind her on the ground. Her eyes were closed, but Sakura already knew how those eyes looked like when opened for the world to see.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she was now on full alert.

"What do you want, Goddess Morrighan? Why are you contacting me when you failed to kill me?!"

**"Sakura...the world you retired to is in danger..."**

"Danger? What do you mean by danger?"

**"The Fomors...they are held back no longer. Tir Na Nog is no longer their target, but your world is..."**

Sakura widened her eyes in terror. The Fomors are no longer sealed in the dungeons?!

**"Someone you are fated to be with will come to the village soon..."**

Goddess Morrighan opened her eyes, and the immense power of the gods showed within them.

**"You must return as the Knight of Light, and save the Elemental Nations from total destruction..."**

Sakura glared at the goddess in front of her.

"How can I even trust you? You **lied** to me ever since the beginning!" Sakura replied angrily.

Goddess Morrighan closed her eyes.

**"Let's just say...that I regret the mistakes that I have made..."**

Sakura was going to reply once again, but everything went bright.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme, do you know why Sakura-chan's late? She's never been late before!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting across from Sasuke on the Training Grounds.

They were waiting for their sensei to arrive, but alas, he was late once again.

"How am I supposed to know, dobe? Might be an errand from Tsunade." Sasuke replied, tossing a kunai in the air and catching it again.

"Maybe..."

There was a sudden poof of smoke in the air, and when it cleared, they saw that Kakashi-sensei had arrived.

"Yo." He said, and closed his eye in a smiling fashion.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan's not here!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kakashi opened his eye.

"Hmm...you're right." He said, looking around the Training Grounds to see where their pink-haired teammate was at.

The usual, "YOU'RE LATE!" did not come to pass, and so Kakashi grew slightly worried. Sakura never came late to training-even before Tsunade came into the picture.

"Alright, let's go and search for her. We have to go to the Hokage Tower after we find her." He said, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in reply.

"Let's check her house first. Maybe she slept in."

It was unusual, but they decided to check her home anyways. The result of it, however, was unexpected. When they arrived to the Haruno home, Sakura's mother quickly opened the door; worry clearly shone on her face.

"Please, help me! Sakura won't wake up at all!" She exclaimed.

Team 7 stiffened, growing alert by the second. This had never happened to their teammate before—at least, not unless she were under a genjutsu. Even then, she would get out of it quickly before getting out of harm's way. They quickly entered the small home, and Sakura's mother led them to her room. When they finally reached it, her mother quietly opened the door.

What the boys saw shocked them.

Sakura was lying on her bed, twisting and turning in her sleep. She was breathing hard and her skin was slightly covered in sweat. Her face was contorted into frustration and anger, but there was a sign that there was fear as well. However, this wasn't what surprised them the most. What surprised them was that there were black feathers surrounding her all over the room.

Kakashi headed towards where Sakura slept, trying to get a better look at what was going on. Naruto and Sasuke followed in suit. Kakashi took two fingers and gathering his chakra in them. Then, he touched the center of Sakura's forehead, spreading the chakra into her system.

"Kai!" He said, dispersing the chakra that he gathered. However, nothing happened to change the state that she was in. If Sakura was having a nightmare, then it should have disappeared. Kakashi furrowed his brows, and tried it again. And again. And again.

Still, nothing worked.

Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped, quickly sitting up and trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked, trying to hold Sakura steady with Sasuke's help. Worry was spread on everyone's faces.

"I-I'm f-fine...just...a n-nightmare..." Sakura said as she tried to recover from her experience with the goddess.

However, the look on Sakura's face clearly said otherwise, and Kakashi knew that it wasn't just a simple nightmare.

"Sakura, is everything really okay? Why don't you tell me what happened? You can trust me, Sakura." Kakashi said, kneeling down in front of her.

Sakura shook her head, and got out of her bed with the help of her teammates.

"No, everything's fine, Kakashi-sensei. There's nothing to worry about. Where are we supposed to be heading to, anyways?" She said, pushing her teammates hands away from her.

He sighed, deciding to let it go. Whatever had happened to her in the past few minutes was something she obviously was uncomfortable with talking about, and so it was her problem that she had to deal with on her own. Even though he wanted to help her, he decided to ask about it another time.

"We are headed towards the Hokage Tower. Tsunade-sama has requested to see all of the Rookie 9 for a meeting.

Sakura nodded her head, confusion spreading across her face. Tsunade never told her about the meeting today, which was unusual for her. Tsunade would always keep her up-to-date in case there was ever an emergency.

"Alright then, let's go." She said, forcing a smile onto her face. She could never let her teammates know the truth about her. Even if Goddess Morrighan said might be true, she decided to ignore her word for once, deciding that if she was retired as the savior of Erinn, then she would forever be retired from that life of hers.

As they left and Sakura was making sure that her parents didn't have to worry anymore, the rest of Team 7 didn't realize that the black feathers that were spread all over Sakura's room had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter One! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

** Now I wanted to let everyone know a few things:**

** First of all, I have NOT gotten that far in the storyline in Vindictus and Mabinogi. I'm still on g1 for Mabi, and the highest level my character is is 37 for Vindictus :/ So yeah, everything story wise I'm picking up from bits and pieces, so it would be great if someone could tell me the whole storyline(like important details and such) so I can figure out what to put up in here :)**

** Second of all, because the story of Vindictus and Mabinogi aren't quite matched up yet(Vindictus still has a long way to go, and I heard that Mabi's story had gotten so complex and confusing that I KNEW there was a reason why I kept going on and off both games since their beta versions came out and returning once in awhile ). So, throughout this story, I will probably come up with random crap that will somehow connect both gameworld stories together for the sake of THIS one. And I mean, why not? This is fanfiction afterall :)**

** Third of all, some chars will probably be OOC. I'll try not to, but it might.**

** Also, Aodhan will always be the one to crack Sakura's shell, no matter how strong she tries to build it back up. A small spoiler for a future chapter if you don't mind ;D**

** Well, I don't own Naruto or any Nexon/devCAT games, which is why I am broke and not living in my own fantasy land ;A; However, I do own this story plot and any Ocs that may come up in this story :D**

** All fav's, reviews, follows, etc etc will be GREATLY appreciated. Chapter 2 will be coming soon :)**

** See ya until next time!**

** -Erydia**


End file.
